RWBY The Last Warrior Ch 1
by ITACHIRUNO
Summary: What happens when team RWBY is sent to retrieve a warrior who was in elite group of fighters only time will tell. More to come. OC is named Marty
1. Chapter 1

The Last Warrior chapter one

I dont own anything RWBY. Let me know what ya think.

What are we doing out here in the deep woods again said Weiss.  
we are looking for a warrior who was secluded into the deepest parts of remnat after the war. stated Blake  
Why would they do something like that to a person who helped turn the tide of the war? Ruby asked in her young girl honesty.  
Well no one really knows why but a professor told me that he was part of an elite group called motosai. They  
were supposed to be some kind of bad ass or something and he is the last one left. Yang said sharing all her information  
with her team.

The team kept making their way farther into the forest eliminating grimm along the way when they couldn't just get by.  
Night drew near are the girls were exhausted their aura nearly deplated when they saw a very distant light.  
They decided to make their way towards it hoping it would be the person they sought out. They popped their heads  
just out of the bushes to see a person not much older than them meditating while a nice warm fire burned in front  
of him.

The girls made their way into the opening trying not to make too much noise when Yang accidentally stepped on a  
twig accidentally snapping it which echoed though the entire woods. Nevermores could be heard crying off in the distance.  
The guy got up and quietly got up and wnt into the little house and never said a word or offered anything for them.

what a jerk said Weiss  
feind added Blake.

Well at least we have fire Ruby stated and thats good for me.

The next morning the girls or team RWBY woke up replaying what had happened the previous night. Just then they  
heard a noise. It sounded like a sword being unsheathed and resheathed in an incredible rate. They walked around  
the corner and saw their mystery man balancing an egg on the end of his sword he then proceeded to flip it up a  
little ways draw his sword and put it away and then catch the egg without it cracking. They watch him do this  
several times in amazement.

Think he's the dude we are looking for asked Yang.  
The other girls looked at her with a you got to be kidding look.

Why have you come all the way out here? the man asked. I doubt you are selling cookies.  
The girls were frantically searching for something to say but before any communication could be made the guy was  
right in front of them and had made no sound with his approach.  
I...I...Im Ruby and we are looking for a great warrior who was sent here after the war was over.


	2. Chapter 2 History

A warrior huh... you'll find no such thing here Im afraid stated the slender man who put his sword down and proceeeded to cook the egg that had just been used in a training exercise. You will however find a weapon that was feared after the war was over and was rejected and sent into this isolation. The girls had not paid him any mind since the egg was dropped down into the frying pan. Huh thought the man Ozpin must see something more in these girls than I do. Hungry huh well please eat up there is more where that came from. After a more than appleasing meal conversation restarted.

So what do you know about me? Well we know little to nothing at all stated the blonde brawler. We know that you were once part of motosai and helped in the war. The man thought about about what Yang had just said and thought to himself. All the confortations that we faced, all the important turns we created to change the outcome of the war. Forgotten and never even mentioned in one history book I guess it was true what Qrow had said.  
They will never openly acknowledge your exstince in the world we will be forgotten left to fade away into the dust.

Hey... Yo... Earth to whoever you ok asked Ruby. Of course he is just look at him piped Weiss. Oh what sorry just lost in a thought. So who do I owe the pleasure of meeting after all these years in this prison? The girls each introduced themselves and then they looked at him with questioning eyes. Im Marty or thats what they called me before the whole war and motosai days. Nice to meet you all. So let me tell you alittle more about the motosai so you get a better picture of what happened all those years ago. I graduated Beacon at a very early age right when the war was startting to really get heated up. These two men approached me one day and startted talking about a program that they were apart of and seeing how I wanted to know how far the human body could be pushed I jumped at the chance. We met up at a discreet location there was ten of us and I didnt know anyone else there and then we all enter the big steel doors. We were given an optic nerve shot it was created by a well know faunnis scientist and said it will help you see in near pitch blackness. It also heightened all of your other senses.  
The more we trained using our eyes we could start to sense our sparring patners next move all on a muscle twitch.  
It was incredable.

Whoa no joke said Yang, Blake and Ruby in unisone.  
That sounds a little far fetched for me Weiss comented.

Well then be prepared to be completly blown away with the rest of this tale. But first how bout some lunch?  
Everyone agreed. So when you get what you want how bout we meet down by the river and I will finsh my tale. So what do you serve in this place anyway asked Weiss? Marty said Well Im making me a sandwich. I guess you will make something out of what little food you brought or you can go out and scavenge in the outside world. Im not your babysitter or anything. After an hour passed they all met up except for Weiss. Blake had caught some fish, Ruby and Yang had snared or tried to snare rabbits but Yang had become tired of them getting lose and decided to let her golden gountlets do some talking. The landscape was a little charred now but whatever. Weiss was looking despritely to find anything edible. Looking for something are we Weiss Marty said surprising the girl causing her to fall back. Im not very good at this living off the nature thing she stated. Well let me help you so you will know next time. Berries are a good source of energy and then there comes all the goodies or live game. Deer, fish,  
rabbits, turkey and wild boar. You have the talent to do this Weiss believe in yourself. But for now how bout you join the rest of us please.

So where were we. Something about you eyes and stuff Ruby said as she sank her teeth into her rabbit shiskablb. Oh yes we could start to sense the persons next move. After the intenes training we were let loose to go where ever we wanted to go as long as we responded to the missions that the Leader sent us. Then the inevitable all out war broke out. It was maddness and we were to be sent out in covert missions to help turn the tide of the war into our favor. We did these missions mostly without fail, I mean there is bound to be a couple of hiccups along the way.

Sounds like my idea of a fun time Yang said eyes bright and full of wonderment. Please continue the girls insisted. Do you have a mission that you thought was the best one of them all? Hmm lets see MArty began to thing. Oh I know does you history book ever mention anything about an ammunition dump in the west?

Ya we learned about that the other week. Weiss stated It is believed that there was a spark from a fire crystal and it blew the whole thing to kingdom come. But no one knows since there were no suvivors and the 42nd battle battalion found no sights of bullets fired. The only thing they found was charred metal from a three inch wall that wrapped around the building. Blake added in.

What if I was to tell you that that was all done by me and my sword Marty asked?  
WOoooow Ruby said.  
Yang gave a long whistle.

It was a rainy night and the was quite a bit of lightning. I remeber running all out towards the wall and using some power dust along with my sword Viper I was able to pierce the wall and peel some of the metal back and got inside and before anyone could pick the weapon up or get a shot off I struck them down. The 42nd would have never been able to defeat the ammunition dump and take control of it. 350 peoples lives were cut a bit short that night.  
But I guess that needed to be covered up since people would have worried about that much power walking around doesnt make much since now. I mean people were going to find out sooneer or later.

Enough about my history Marty said as he looked back down from the clouds over head and back down the the four young huntresses that stood before him. Who sent you to find me? Did they give you anything to give to me or show me when we finally met up? 


	3. Chapter 3 New Students

Ya Ozpin said to give you this. Weiss said handing Marty a small wooden chest.  
Inside was a crystal clear and very radiant. Hmmm so it has come down to this he thought.  
You girls have anything else he asked?  
Ah about that General Ironwood did give me a small box also but I dont think you want it Ruby shly said behind Yangs back. Well lets see it as he opened the box Ruby handed him. Ahhhh he exclaimed as he studied the object inside. You said his name was Ironwood right, I cant wait to meet him in person.  
So can you tells us whats going on here Blake asked from her spot near the tree she was already deducing in her mind what was next. Yes Marty exclaimed I can its called we are going to have some fun. You are now my new predissors. You will be the first new Motosai in some time although I wont be able to give you to abilities of the eyes as me and my other members were given and for that m sIorry. But i will give you the traing of a life time. What do you say wanna be friends and try to teach each other something along the way?

Will there be excitment shouted Yang?

Will there be enough time asked Blake?

Will there be cookies asked Ruby?

will there be order and proper circumstances asked Weiss bluntly?

YES, YES, YES and probably not Marty answered.

Team RWBY gathered around and started whispering to each other wether or not to go along with this proposal in front of them. It was put to a vote. at last and after much debate it was agreeded that they would be predissors to their new friend.

How long will this take asked Weiss asked after they told him their decision. Im guessing its going to take about a year or so. What Blake said exasperrated I thought you said there was gonna be time for this. There is, there is Marty asurred them do you have any idea what this crystal is that Ozpin gave you. Nope Ruby said I have never seen one liike tat before.  
How about you there Snow Princess?  
Ya thats a very rare and special kind of crystal its a time crystal.  
Thats right Marty said and it takes a bit of aura to use it correctly. So with the power of this crystal we will just simply slow time down in a set area where a year to us will only seem like a month out here in the rest of the world.

So if your ready I say lets get started. I have one last question Ruby said before we get going?  
What is it?  
What is your semblence? Mine is...  
Ahtttta dont tell me Ruby please let me see if my skills are still as sharp as what they use to be. Thanks to the Matosai project I have two semblences the first is gravity I can manipulate how dense or not dense things are around me. The second is actually time so thats why I can use this crystal to its fullest. I mean how else do you think I suvived this long from the war days and stayed this young?

Ya I was starting to wonder that Blake said.

Well I just bent time and kept it as slow as possible while keeping up with my training.

So ready to start this crystal is going to boost my semblence and then we will start. Yeah he we go.

Then some circles started to manifest around Marty and the team and with one last shockwave it was complete. There we have about a year to get you girls way stronger than before but first I got to find out your base line and there is only one way to do that.

Hows that Yang asked?

Easy we are going to have a sparring matche, how about a four on one match? No holds barge and if you think you can kill me please take it. Those are the two big rules all agree?

YA exclaimed the members of team RWBY in unisone.

On the ground you could hear the sounds of metal clanking shots being fired off and chatter of the people trying to land one blow one their new teacher.

OK guys I hope this is enough to keep you interested in my story. Im going to take a break til Monday and that should give me enough time to type up the next couple of parts. Please read and review. Heck maybe throw some ideas my way. THANK YOU. 


	4. Chapter 4 Training Time

Metal clanks, explosions all around, and the other sounds of an all out fight. Come on team RWBY lets gettem shouted Ruby. Yang ran past her stariagh for her new teacher throwing punches and kicks with Ember Celica fully loaded. AHHH Ill get you she screamed while trying her best to just get a finger on Marty. Not with those punny moves you wont Marty stated as he blocked a punch. He then proceeded to trip Yang up and deliver a punch of his own that sent Yangs body threw a tree and into a rock wich shattered on impact. Hmmmm lets see if she gets up from that, if she does it must be her semblance to take major hits and get stronger. One down three to go Marty thought.  
Blake suddenly was in front of him double weilding Gambol Shroud. Their swords clanked and with the same lightning speed he had used before Marty made slash which Blake used a clone and avoided the deathly blow. Two Marty Thought.  
Just then he saw it coming, it was Ruby moving at an astonishing rate of speed. He was able to block the attack of Cresent Rose with Viper. Three Semblances remembered. Then for a moment he couldnt move for he was caught by Weiss in one of her Glyphs. Four thats all I needed Marty said to himself. Now to end this silly little sparring match and get the real traing underway. But before he could say anything Yang came running from the rubble she had created. Marty saw the fire starting to ignite from Yang's fists and before the blow could land Marty used a pinch of Earth dust and wrapped himself in what he called Earth Angels Wings. With this defense up even Yangs punch bounced right off. All the members of team RWBY starred at amazement of what some one could do with such a small amount of dust. OK OK thats enough of sparring for now Marty said as the wings opened up and he stepped out.

Howd you do that Ruby asked?

Ya I mean there never been a thing I couldn't punch through with my semblance added Yang.

With such little dust to help in forming that Weiss said.

Well what did you expect from a member of the Motosai. Now you see how people could and did fear us when the war was over. Marty said while looking at the stone structure. He thought to himself its been a long time since I had to use Earth Angel Wings. So now I know your semblances lets get on with the real training huh.

The girls tried to get up from their spots after witnessing the last punch but couldnt. They still had not adjusted to the strain that the time abnormality had created on them. All of them decided a lit nap couldn't hurt. They awoke just an hour later and made their way torwards the house that was thier new home. The door flew open and out came Marty with three eggs. Ok Ruby, Weiss and Blake take out your swords and scythe because your going to learn how to catch an egg with your melee weapon. Yang I have a different exercise for you. Ruby and Weiss had problems getting the egg to balance on the end of Cresent Rose and Myrtenaster. Blake on the other hand was able to balance to egg on Gambol Shroud but was not able to move at all.

So whats the plan with me asked the Yang with questioning eyes?

Since your semblance lets you take a great deal of damage we will skip defense for now. Your main training exercise will be to skip a stone across this little pool of water with both hands and of course feet.

No problem Yang said as she picked up a stone and whipped it with everything she had. The stone didnt skip it sunk right in. Little did Yang know or realize that Marty had turned to gravity up in the water to that of 6 times the normal.

There that ought to keep them busy for awhile. I can now focus on the sterling silver piece that General Ironwood sent with these girls Marty said while taking a seat under a shade tree.

He was soon in deep thought while holding the piece in his hand. He felt every inch of it, it was a cross shaped piece. On one side there was a sharp edge and a double forked head on the side 180 degrees from it. The two sides of the cross had distinct etched lines in it. He counted the markings and then proceeded to make sense of all the clues that the piece gave him. He hadnt done any of this kind of message decifering since the war. When he totaled it all out he was shocked beyond belief.

I hope a year is enough he whispered to himself.

3 MONTHS LATER IN THE TIME ABNORMALITY

Blake, Weiss and Ruby are now able to cath the egg time and time again. Yang is able to skip rocks across the pond all day. Marty now trains with them everyday and lets the girls teach him the new popular things going on in the world.

I think you have all had pretty much enough of this kid stuff am I right Marty asks?

They all answer yes in unison.

So I thought next I would teach you some really kool advanced dust attacks and defense. Right?

They head out to a tree nearby. Ok so this attack is called BURNING ICE. So FreezerBurn you two are up. Here is how this attack works. The fire and ice have to work in unison. The fire burns Whatever it touches and the ice is to stop the fire from spreading to anything else. When the object is burnt to ash the two will finally meet and cancel the other out therefore stoping the attack. This will require the two warriors to have their aura in balance. I decided to start with the two who are most out of sync. Yang and Weiss try but of couse all that come out is a bunch of steam. Meanwhile Ladybug is working on their new attack SONIC SCYTHE. It was not a very hard attack to produce but it did create more stress on blake who had to hold onto Ruby while she swung on the end of Gambol Shroud at full speed with Cresent Rose opened all the way and because of the speed increase it was able to let the cord of Gambol Shroud to cut and slice also.

There that ought to keep them busy for at least another month or so. Plus they still have their basic training to do also. Marty Thought as he watched to new pairs motivating and encourageing each other.

ANOTHER 3 MONTHs INTO THEIR TRAINING

Yang and Weiss are able to use BURNING ICE with ease and Ruby and Blake are able to use SONINC SCYTHE just shy of perfect. Half a years time has pasted and team RWBY is growing ever closer and stronger due to their new friend and teacher. They ask him questions and he tells them stories of the days before. Now they gear up for their final pairing and technique before they go back to Vale and their old lives.

So Ruby who do you want to train with Marty askes? I know you girls will not be able to train with everyone on your team but time is still a bit short. I would like you guys to just be able to review everthing in your last 3 months of training. You will however come up with new attacks and techniques once you get back. It is critical to keep the excerises up to stay fast and alert.

Ummmmm... I think I want to train with... Weiss, Im already close to Yang.

Ok then Its White Rose and Bumblebee Marty laughs to himself.

Everyone goes down to the pond that Yang has been skipping stones across for the last 6 Months. Marty stands there thinking on how to use each girls semblance to correlate to their partners but this time its different the pairs are a bit off. Then it hits him they dont need another pair attack but a whole team attack and this would be the perfect pairing to set that up. Marty tells the girls the conclusion to his finding and they all agree that it would be kool to learn an attack like that.

So when every attack you have tried has been blocked or no good you can use this he starts to explain. RUby you can use you semblane and start moving the air in a tornado like fashon while Yang and Weiss start using BURNING ICE.

Where do I fit in Blake coldly asks?

You are the best part of this move and its important that you be in the right spot at exactly the right time. Being disoriented you will strike from the air. Weiss can add her Glyphs to increase your speed and by adding a clone or two you can really mess with the enemies mind. If they are still standing after this Ruby and Weiss you can use Ice Flower Bullets and Blake you and Yang you two can slingshot each other around striking them when you get the chance.  
Im sorry its not the best final move but it will be more effective then you think. when you four thing you have this master we will try it out.

With their new team attack explained they set out to perfect it. Knowing that they will have to test it out against Marty to prove to him that they can do it completly right. Ruby hoped that they wouldnt kill him in the process of showing him. But that was a worry that would have to wait til they were ready.

Here you guys go I hope you liking this story. Tell your friends, family, and other country people. 


	5. Chapter 5 Training Complete Home Bound

At long last the time had finally come for the training to wrap up so team RWBY could be on their way. They where ready to finally get back to their friends and teachers, to start their chance at the Vital Festival. They had trained furiously and it showed. They had very little ammo, even a smaller amount of dust and their melee weapons were practically dulled down to being useless except for blunt force. But they stood poised ready to attack or defend.  
They couldnt hear him, they could see him all they could do was stick together. Before they could react it was too late he had managed to get into the middle of the group with out sound sword drawn ready to kill or at least scratch.  
The girls seperated and countered with paired attacks of their own. They were dodged or also countered and nullified by their teacher.

Well done girls he said as he chuckled to himself. He was glad that they had grown so much that he actually had to pay attention to there moves or they could actually inflict so damage but it was his eyes that kept him one move ahead at all times.

It think its time for a rest dont you? I can see you aura is almost drained and continuing on will only lead you to making mistakes that could be costly.

Never Ruby said we will trap you in the next move, Right team?

Yeah

Ok ok one more move and if you land a finger on me I will go to the movies and the clubs and dance and make cookies and go to whatever it is the Weiss wants to go to, per agreement.  
Marty said trying to look the most sencere as he was no dancer, or cook and Weiss's life style was a little chocking at times. But if you cant you all have to cook dinner, hon the edge of Viper and last but not least wash my socks.

The girls thought of the socks and startted to feel sick.

Get ready teach here we come Yang yelled as Ruby took off in a blurr starting to circle him. Weiss and Yang startted to launch the combination attack focusing on how much aura and dust they were using. Marty saw the bullet like attacks coming in from the whirl wind before they could touch him and do any damage. Blake had learned where to be in time to start her assult down into the fray. Before she could get to him Marty looked up and saw her coming he sprung back as Blake shot Gambol Shroud toward him. Marty caught it and instead of being caught up he swung Blake to the outside where she was carried out by the wind and collided with Weiss and the two fell over knocked out.  
Yang ran in with Ember Celica blazing but again this saw seen and with a couple of swings and blocks by the both of them Marty finally got an upper hand and knocked Yang back out against a tree where Weiss and Blake already lay and Yang finally was knocked out having no aura to go on. Then a grimm feeling came over Marty, a feeling that he hadnt felt in years, a feeling of worry, a feeling of death, he had lost Ruby's location while taking Yang out and now he paid the price for he was looking at the blade of Cresent Rose.

I think you have lost Marty, I like my cookies warm and my milk cold Ruby said joking to her friend that she thought she had in checkmate.

Its not over quite yet Ruby you still havent landed a finger on my Marty answered.

With that conversation Ruby gave a quick jerk of Cresent Rose but Marty was able to bend backward and dodged the scythe and then in fluid motion he was able to lightly put his hand on Rubys head and Ruby in returned grabbed his arm and smiled. The smile was little lived when she looked down and saw the tip of Viper right at her neck ready to pierce her throat.

There I say we call it a tie dont you Ruby Marty said.

Y-Y-Y Ya that will be alright with me Ruby responded knowing that he could have finished her right there. She wondered how does he keep his cool, he never losses focus it is incredible. Is that all his eyes let him do or is there more to them.

After the girls came to their senses they were given a great meal prepared by Ruby and Marty. They sat and ate in peace making small chat between bites. When they were finished Marty said that the time infraction that they had been in was going to stop soon. He told them that they would feel tired and completley worn out when the two times met up.

Here we go Marty said. 3...2...1... and BOOM.

He looked back at the girls aand sure enough there they were complety knocked out snoring away. They awoke the next day to a nice breakfast. They knew that they had to go back to Vale and leave their new friend. They startted to pack their things still feeling sore battered. Just thinking of the journey back made them shudder.

I hope you are not planning on walking back Marty said as they stood outside his door.

Well how else do you expect us to get there Weiss retortted.

Here take this I know its not fancy but its the fastest air skid in all of Remnant. As Marty threw the keys a Yang caught them.

How do you know that Blake questioned?

It goes from Vacuo to Mistral in a day. Last time I checked it took the fastest air ship two and a half days to do to same journey. Marty said taking a cloth off an air skid the white paint glisened against the green grass. The engines ran a little rough as it idled there.

You sure its safe Weiss asked as she slowly edged her way to the skid?

Of course it is the engines will start running much better once Yang gets up to speed. So Yang just try to keep her under 140 mph ok. Marty said I will be expecting to see her again in one piece.

Ya ya Yang stated looking for the radio. Which she found and instantly turned it up to a popular song. See you around teach She said.

The ship turned around and took off towards Vale they waved good bye as long as they could see each other.

See you around team RWBY. Soon than later. First I got to go and retrieve something I burried sometime ago and then I'll haed to Vale myself now I know that they need me. With that said he pushed a button on the wall and another skid came up, this one was jet black it fired up and Marty himself took off towards his new agenda.

Hope you guys are liking my story. I need to take a bit of a break probably just a few days and then Ill come back with a vengence and a new volume to this story and maybe even another. Thanks for all the support 


End file.
